The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for drawing in and pulling through tubular elastic belt straps into and through support roller stations arranged along a conveying path.
The drawing in and pulling through of tubular, flat belt straps (roller belts or belt bands or tubular conveyor belts) into and through support roller stations is connected with considerable difficulties which increase with increasing length of the conveying path. Such belt straps are drawn in manually with the use of a multitude of helpers attempting to hold the belt in its rolled-up shape. Since the belt strap which is shaped into a tube was manufactured as a flat belt strap, it tends to open in the unguided regions between the support roller stations. The forces required for this--in the circumferential direction on the one hand and in the longitudinal direction on the other hand--are considerable. It has been found, however, that in spite of the multitude of helpers, damage to the belt edges cannot be avoided when they are guided through the individual support roller stations since a new threading process must be performed in front of every support roller station.